Cherries and Old Books
by lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Papyrus and Mettaton end the perfect date in the perfect way.


Mettaton sighed happily as he drove himself and Papyrus home for the night. They had only been boyfriends for three months, and they'd been spending almost every day of those three months spoiling each other silly.

Today had been no different.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

Today had been far more romantic than any other day they'd shared together.

They'd spent the afternoon at a day spa, getting manicures, pedicures, full body massages, seaweed wraps, the full works. Or at least Mettaton had gotten the full works; there was only so much that Papyrus could do, only being made of bones. He'd greatly enjoyed sitting, talking, and watching while Mettaton got his treatments done, though.

Then they'd gone to their homes momentarily to change into matching suits for a fancy dinner. Mettaton had picked up Papyrus and driven all the way to a restaurant on the harbor. There, they'd eaten dinner _al fresco,_ the sun setting in the distance and stars appearing in the cloudless sky above them. They'd finished off with glasses of wine before paying the bill and going off to dance and walk through the gardens, laughing and conversing merrily, sometimes sneaking in a compliment or even flirting.

Now they were going home.

Mettaton heard Papyrus sigh beside him. He glanced over for a moment. The skeleton's eyes were unfocused and he had the biggest, dumbest smile on his face, like he couldn't stop thinking about the night he'd just had. Mettaton couldn't help but smile as well. If he weren't the one who had to drive them home safely, he'd be staring off into space and daydreaming, too.

Finally, they pulled up into Papyrus's driveway. The house was totally dark, but that didn't worry either of them—Sans was usually in bed for the night by this time.

"Shall I walk you up to the door?" Mettaton asked.

Papyrus blushed and smiled. "I would love that."

So Mettaton helped Papyrus out of his car, and they linked arms all the way to the front door. Mettaton had just said his goodbyes and walked back down the porch steps when Papyrus asked, "Can I—?" and broke off.

Mettaton turned back. "Can you what?"

Papyrus shook his head, his soul pounding. "Never mind."

"No, what is it you want?" Mettaton asked, coming back up to stand beside the skeleton. "It's alright to want something, darling."

"Oh… w-well…" Papyrus's face was turning more orange by the minute. He rubbed the back of his skull before taking a deep breath. "Can I have a kiss?"

Mettaton froze for a second before laughing aloud. "Of course, sweetheart! Why would I say no to that? I've done it before!" And he planted a kiss on Papyrus's cheekbone.

To his surprise, Papyrus didn't seem satisfied. "That isn't quite what I meant…" he mumbled.

It took a second, but Mettaton figured it out. "Oh…" he said, his voice dropping low. "You want a _real_ kiss."

Papyrus shrugged. "I mean, every kiss you've given me is a real kiss! I just—wanted—a special kind of kiss…" he trailed off.

Mettaton gently cupped Papyrus's jaw in his hand. "Then you can have it."

Both of them instinctively moved closer. Mettaton's other hand came up to stroke Papyrus's cheekbone, and Papyrus's hands were resting at Mettaton's waist.

When Mettaton's lips met his skeleton's smile, Papyrus thought he might collapse. The robot's lips were so soft and warm, but firm and unrelenting. He could just taste the faintest bit of cherry on Mettaton's breath. He smelled of roses and metal and everything good in the world.

Mettaton could feel every crack and ridge on Papyrus's teeth. His smile was tough as rock, yet Mettaton felt like he could melt into it. The bone had no physical heat, yet seemed just as warm as his own lips. He could taste the wine they'd had earlier that night, and could smell the sharp scent of spices, and something he could only describe as the smell of an old book being opened for the first time in years.

When they finally broke apart, they could still only stand together, breathless, each feeling the other's soul pounding through their chests. Neither of them had expected their first kiss to feel like this.

Papyrus swallowed. "That—th-that was—"

" _Amazing,"_ Mettaton whispered.

"Yeah," Papyrus breathed.

After a minute, Mettaton stroked the back of Papyrus's skull. "I think I'd better be going home."

"You could stay the night instead," the skeleton blurted out, then turned an even brighter shade of orange than he already was.

Mettaton smiled. "Do you really want me to?"

Papyrus gulped. "Actually, maybe that's a silly idea—you don't even have any clothes here—"

"Lucky for you, I carry some spare clothes in my car all the time," Mettaton laughed. "I would love to stay the night, especially if it means we could have… more of that."

Papyrus couldn't help but think how he wanted to taste the cherry on Mettaton's lips again.

Mettaton couldn't get that old-book smell out of his mind.

"Yeah… yeah, I want more of that too, I think," Papyrus agreed.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Mettaton grabbed Papyrus's hand and dragged him back to the car. "Help me get my clothes out of here and we can… we can do it again."

They didn't even have time to change their clothes before they gave in. They snuck down to the basement and collapsed on the pullout couch, too eager to get wrapped up in the feel of each other. Too excited to see each other's blushing faces and hear each other's quick, whispered breaths. Too thrilled to finally reach this next milestone in their relationship full of surprises and gifts and love.

Neither of them ever wanted to forget the taste of cherries and the scent of old books.

 **oooooooooo**

A/N: I took some fic requests on my Undertale Tumblr blog and this was the first one I received! The prompt was a Papyton first kiss.

I love writing fluffy stuff, it's a nice break from the angst I often write.

If you liked it, I'd love to hear from you! Nice reviews are so lovely to read.


End file.
